The Sharpest Lives
by Tragedy-Revenge-LadyOfSorrows
Summary: Life is a very Fragile thing. Everything can crash in an instant. Love can be lost, Friendships can crash and people will be hurt. Battles of life and death, love,friendships and of course having a band. All of this and more in The Sharpest Lives.


THE SHARPEST LIVES

NOTES: AGES: Sakura, Sasuke, Ino. ect.- 18

Kakashi, Shizune, Asuma-32

' Flashback'

_Thought_

"Quote"

Sang

Mouthed

DISCLAIMER: I don not own Naruto or My Chemical Romance. If I did, then Gerard Way would be mine and Naruto would be called Kakashi.

This story is based on a role play by me and one of my friends.

Chapter 1: New Hokage

Ino sat, reading her magazine while resting from a mission. She had a scroll next to her. A man closed in on her, about to take the scroll. She scensed his chakra. Ino then put a kunai to the man's neck. "You can't get me that easily!" The man said. Ino drew the kunai closer. "Who are you and what are you doing in my village?" she asked him. "None of your damn buisiness." he shouted at her. Ino asked him again. The man somehow escaped and now had a kunai to Ino's neck. "I told you that I couldn't be beaten so easily." the man said.

Ino escaped the grip and stabbed him in the back. He fell unconciouse to the ground. Suddenly Sakura and Naruto ran over. "NO!!!" yelled Sakura. "What do you want, billboars brow?" Ino snapped. "No! Ino! That's-" Naruto was cut off with Sakura muffling him. "What, this guy?" Ino asked. "He's Sa-" Sakura then stopped him again. "Let the boy talk!" Ino demanded. Naruto escaped Sakura's grip and yelled "It's Sasuke!!!!!" Ino barely caught what Naruto said, but she got it.

Ino took the man's mask off and it was, indeed Sasuke. "I stabed him in the back!" Ino panicked. "So, Sakura, what was that all about?" Ino suspiciously asked. "Tsunade-sama sent us on an under cover mission to steal the scroll from you. She didn't fully trust you. _Typical Tsunade_ thought Ino.

"That scroll contained the choice for the new Hokage. She's going to retire and then innagurate that person in a few months." Naruto explained "I'll help Sasuke!" Sakura activated her healing chakra and she sealed the wound, in a matter of minutes, he awoke. "Sasuke, I'm really sorry!" Ino apologized. Sasuke just walked off. "So, who's the new Hokage?" Ino asked Sakura. "Kakashi." Sakura and Naruto followed Sasuke. _What?!!! How could such an idiot be Hokage?_ That afternoon when Ino was walking home, she came accross Kakashi. "Hey!" she called out to him. "You had Tsunade set me up, didn't you!" she accused. "I don't know what you are talking about."Kakashi started walking away. "Hold it!"Ino stepped in front of him. "Sure you don't, and I don't know why sutch a stupid, mother fucking asshole pervert like you could ever be Hokage!" she told him. "Hokage, Ino are you o.k?" he asked in confusion. "RRR!! You really are a retard, aren't you?! Go ask Tsunade-Sama!" She angily stormed off.

The next morning, Ino woke up to a bright, sunny day. Too bad she had to waste it reviewing the chunin exam along with some other peers of her. She got picked as one of the procters of the chunin exam. As the video of their first chunin exam started, Shikamaru sat next to her. "Hey." he greeted her. They looked at the screen to see Shikamaru and Temari's fight. "You were so nervouse that day." Ino commented. "Yeah, it was a hard day." he said.

"Shikamaru, what's so special about kakashi anyways, I mean he's just a pervert, right?" she asked. Shikamaru shook his head. "You are so wrong." he said. " Do you remember when we became Genin?" Shikamaru asked. "Yeah, twelve." she remarked. "Well, Kakashi was five. He then at five he saw his father commit suicide. It is hard for only a five year old to see that. He became Chunin at six and Jonin and 13." Shikamaru smiled. " He's a remarkable man." "His sensei was Yondaime. You know the sharingan? He was on his first Jonin mission when he got that. His teammate Rin was kidnapped. His other teammate, Obito Uchia-" He was cut off. "Woa!!!! Ino said."

"His teammate was an Uchiha?" Shikamaru nodded. "He was kind of friends with the Uchiha, the closest thing to a best friend he ever had. Anyways, Kakashi debated weather or not to save Rin. He didn't want to end up like his father. He eventually came around and went after Rin. He lost his left eye. He resuced Rin, but Obito was trapped under a rock, dying. Obito had just activated his sharingan and gave his left eye to be transplanted to Kakashi, scince he wouldn't live. Kakashi got his Sharingan like that. His nickname is the copyninja and he's known for duplicating more than one thousand jutsu! The man is truly incredible. He has saved our village a number of times and he was the one who killed Orochimaru last month."

Ino sat in shock. "Ino!" Shikamaru waved a hand in front of her face and snapped her out of it. "Are you ok?" he asked. "What's wrong?" he was the saddness in her eyes. " Shikamaru, why would I tell you?" Ino asked. "Because we're friends and teammates." he said "But not all teammates are friends." Ino responded. "Naruto and Sasuke AUTHER'S NOTE: yes, in this story, they're friends! are, Choji and I are, Kiba and Shino are." he said. "ok, ok, I get it you're right." Ino admitted. Ino stared at the floor, sadly. "Ino, what's wrong?" Ino looked up and faced her friend. " Well, I said some pretty nasty things to Kakashi yesterday and now I feel pretty bad about it. " she said. "What did you say?" Shikamaru asked as he smiled. "I called him a pervert and an asshole, stuff like that." Ino said in a quiet tone. Suddenly Shikamaru burst out laughing. "I called Asuma-Sensei a fag and a chain smoker once." Shikamaru said laughing once more. "Ino, if you ever need someone to talk to,

I'm always here." he said, blushing. "Shikamaru, do you" Ino paused "Have a crush on me?" Sikamaru blushed. "No..well, you're not bad, you're better than the other kunnoichi... I, well I do like you." Ino smiled. "I like you too." Ino laned closer to shikamaru and was about to...

Haha, a little cliffhanger there. I hope you liked my story and please review it. Reviewing will help me with the story. I am opened to suggestions also. The story will get better and hopefully the chapters will get longer. Thanks for reading.

So Long And Goodnight

Tragedy Reveng

Lady Of Sorrows


End file.
